plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack-in-the-Box Zombie
The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is a zombie in a strait jacket carrying an exploding jack-in-the-box. If the jack-in-the-box explodes before the zombie has been killed, the zombie is destroyed along with all the plants around it (it has the range of a Cherry Bomb), although other zombies will not be harmed. Its weakness is the Magnet-shroom, which takes the Jack-in-the-Box. This zombie can be useful saving some sun for Cherry Bombs if you hypnotize him and he detonates around the zombies, but it will be very deadly on Survival: Endless if it detonates next to (a) plant(s) crucial to your setup and can take a few flags to recover from if you don't fail before you recover.He is the sixteenth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Jack-in-the-Box Zombie This zombie carries an explosive surprise. Toughness: medium Speed: fast Special: jack-in-the-box explodes Weakness: magnet-shroom This zombie shivers, not because he's cold but because he's crazy. Strategy A Magnet-shroom will remove the Jack-in-the-Box, but this will not work in levels with a high density of zombies. It's a good idea to plant a Wall-nut in front of them in Survival: Endless, as there will be too many zombies to counter them all properly. During the Night, use a mixture of Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. In Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie always explodes as soon as it is revealed, so if you find it in a vase with a Plantern, it is best to not break the vase and leave it there until there are no vases nearby that it could destroy. If it's Jack-in-the-Box is stolen right as you break it's vase, it will march toward your house as it would in survival or adventure. It also destroys nearby vases and reveals their contents. Note that a hypnotized Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will blow up other Zombies when it explodes, and not harm your plants, making it a point to hypnotize them in large waves of zombies. Dynamite Because there are no Jack-in-the-box Zombies in the online version of Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-box Zombies are replaced with a red Dynamite, which has the same function. Once the fuse in the Dynamite runs out, it will explode in a similar fashion. Gallery Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie.gif|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Magnet Shroom3.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a jack-in-the-box. Jack-in-the-box zombie.JPG|The Jack-in-the-box Zombie in Almanac expxke.JPG|Jack-in-the-box Zombie's explosion Last Stand 2.jpg|A Jack-in-the-Box Zombie about to explode. Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie.gif|Animated Jack In The Box Zomble Trivia *Even after a Magnet-shroom pulls the Jack-in-the-Box out of its hands, the zombie will continue to move its hands as if it was still holding the box. **This could be because he is crazy as said in the Suburban Almanac. *As Jack-in-the-Box Zombies die when their jack-in-the-boxes blow up, they are the only zombies which can die without being hit (besides the Squash Zombie and the Jalapeno Zombie.) *When in Survival or Last Stand these are annoying as when most of the flags are done and the lawn is full of plants, not killing them in time results in a lot of pain and frustration in the end. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is one of only three zombies (with feet) which don't wear shoes, the other two being the Imp and the Zombie Yeti (this is assuming Dr. Zomboss wears shoes, as his feet are not visible.) *When a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's head falls off, it is that of a normal zombie's. The first being the Newspaper Zombie. *When a Jack-in-the-Box explodes it may destroy the Pumpkin around a plant but not the plant in it, saving the plant. **Maybe because the Pumpkin is fat and only the Pumpkin was in range. **Also, if a far enough distance, such as in Column Like You See 'Em, it may blow a plant off a Flower Pot, but not both plants. *If hypnotized zombies are nearby when a Jack-in-the-Box explodes, they will be killed in the explosion and vice versa if the Jack-in-the-Box zombie is hypnotized (as a Cherry Bomb). *In Vasebreaker, if you plant a Magnet-shroom close to a vase with a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and reveal the Zombie, the Magnet-shroom will instantly grab its Jack-in-the-Box and it will walk forward instead of standing there and exploding. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that wears a white outfit. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the one of the three zombies that doesn't use its hand to eat, the others being the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie (except for the Gargantuar that smashes the plants, the Catapult Zombie that hurls basketballs and crushes plants, and Dr. Zomboss and the Zomboni that crush plants). *When the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explodes, the word "SPROING!!" along with a purple explosion will appear. *Before the Jack-in-the-Box explodes, the Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie will scream as he is surprised by the Jack-in-the-Box. Dr. Zomboss has the same facial expression when his Zombot blows up. *The Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and the Imp are the only zombies that smile, albeit an evil smile. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Gargantuar and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are the only zombies that carry an item that is not a shield. *The Jack-in-the Box Zombie and the Football Zombie are the only zombies that remain fast even after their shields or objects carried are stolen or destroyed. *The reason of Jack-in-the-Box zombie's clothing may be because he was at a mental hospital before death. *The Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie cannot eat a Spikerock, but it can destroy a full-health Spikerock with only one explosion. *The Football Zombie, the Digger Zombie and the Jack-In-The-Box Zombie are the only zombies that lose their right hand. *The tune played by the Jack-in-the-box is called Pop Goes the Weasel. *The Jack-In-The Box Zombie is the only zombie that plays music. The music played when a Dancing Zombie appears isn't from the Dancing Zombie itself, but the Jack-in-the Box Zombie's music comes from the box he's spinning, as when the box is taken, the music ends. *While the Jack-In-The-Box does target your house, its jack-in-the-box prevents it from getting that far. Therefore, the Jack-In-The-Box Zombie will never get the chance to eat your brains, unless the jack-in-the-box is stolen by Magnet-shroom. *In the Nintendo DS versions, they keep on exploding after going through a few squares as the music doesn't keep repeating all over to annoy you. **Therefore, choosing them in Versus Mode on the DS is a waste of slots as it will only get up to the separating line before exploding. *In the online version of Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is replaced with the Dynamite due to its lack of presence in the version. *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Zomboni, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pogo Zombie and Digger Zombie are the only zombies that make noise before entering. **Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Gargantuar, and Pogo Zombie, Digger Zombie are the only zombies that also make noise while on the lawn (Other than the regular "Brains " noises). **Though the Digger Zombie only make noises before it finish digging and pop up. **Its weapon is the strongest zombie attack in the game. It is the only explosion that any zombie makes that does damage. *The Jack-in-the-Box zombie is one of two zombies that can destroy instant kills, the other one being the Bungee Zombie (if timed correctly). *The Jack-in-the-box Zombie that can kill a Squash. *He is immune to freezing, hypnosis, butter and damage when he is about to explode. *It is weird that in Versus Mode he only costs 100 brains, as opposed of the actual Cherry Bombs costs 150. **Maybe it's because Cherry Bombs are more accurate than jacks, as there is a great chance of it failing to explode. *In Versus Mode, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie explodes whenever it meets a plant. *Despite he is not wearing shoes, Spikeweed does normal damage against him. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the one that's a his weapon, jack-in-the-box. *The Jack-in-the-box Zombie and the Jalapeno Zombie are the only zombies that explodes. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Fog Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Instant Kills